Normero Got Mail
by burbankstorylady
Summary: This story is inspired by a combination of You've Got Mail (1998), The Shop Around the Corner (1940), and Chaos Without You, a fanfic by NormeroBenzo. The stage is set by NormeroBenzo: Alex Romero and Norma Bates are married but only on paper because, despite having a nearly four-year-old daughter, named Amanda, they have been emotionally estranged ever since Norman's suicide.
1. Chapter 1

_"I hear nothing, not even a sound on the streets…. Just the beat of my own heart. I have mail. From you."_

* * *

Chaos in the morning. Chaos all the time.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up. Time for school."

"No, Mom."

"Yes, Daughter."

Norma Bates kissed her almost four-year-old, Amanda Romero, on the cheek, but Amanda refused to open her eyes.

"No, Mom. Five more minutes."

"You said that five minutes ago. Come on, I made your favorite."

Still with her eyes closed, Amanda nonetheless showed a small sign of relenting. "Blueberry pancakes?"

Norma smiled in satisfaction, knowing she won. "With lots of whipped cream."

Amanda's eyes shot open and she giggled. "Who are you and what have you done with my mom? She never lets me have whipped cream."

Norma chuckled. "That was just to get you wake up. You still have can't whipped cream."

"Dirty trick, Mom. I'm telling Dad."

"He'll be on my side," Norma said, ignoring the pang of pain in her chest. "Now get up."

Amanda loved to try to be independent, but Norma still had to help her get dressed. She had to hold the wool stockings for Amanda to put her legs in and she patiently aided her frustrated daughter in fastening the buckles on the little sandals. With Amanda dressed and ready for the day with a clean face and clean teeth, mother and daughter went downstairs to the kitchen to eat pancakes. Norma poured her homemade jam, made from real fruit (no preservatives and nothing processed) on the pancakes. She hated to use something like syrup, which in her opinion was as bad as eating a bag of sugar. Luckily for Amanda, Norma's jam was delicious.

"You know your dad's gonna pick you up today because it's Friday and it's his weekend to have you," Norma informed her daughter, sadly. The house was always so quiet and lonely without her daughter.

"I know," said Amanda happily. She loved it when her dad picked her up at school in his Sheriff SUV. All the kids at school were impressed that her dad was a "police man."

After Norma dropped Amanda off at preschool, she went to the motel office to check on the day's work. The Bates Motel was actually doing quite well and had been for some time, thanks to an aggressive social media campaign and revamping of the website, all strategies pushed on Norma by her son Dylan. Dylan had taught her a lot about hashtags and online advertising. Even with the bypass leading mainline traffic away from the motel, the Bates Motel became a kind best kept secret hideaway for people who preferred the older, quainter, off the beaten path part of White Pine Bay. The biggest competition, King's Inn, was in the middle of town and attracted some shady elements. The Bates Motel, by contrast, was known to be run by Mrs. Bates, who had a reputation for being kinda nutty, but she was so pretty and always so pleasant. So business kept coming in spite of that damned Lee Berman Bypass taking daytrippers from Portland to those grotesque mini malls and outlet stores Norma detested so much; and thus Norma was able to hire two employees part-time, an evening shift desk clerk and someone to clean the rooms. Norma herself manned the desk while Amanda was at school.

In the office alone now, Norma revved up her laptop and went to check her email. She had a few email addresses. There was manager at batesmotel dot com for business; there was normabates at gmail for personal and day-to-day things like Amanda's activities; and finally there was maybethistime at gmail which only she and one other person knew about.

Two years ago, Norma had met xelaromeo on twitter, one of the many social media platforms Dylan pressured her to join and master for the sake of promoting the motel. Neither she nor xelaromeo wanted to reveal real names. Norma had made two accounts, one where she was officially the owner of the Bates Motel and another where she could just browse her feed and send direct messages to xelaromeo anonymously. Eventually, the two decided to exchange emails instead. Without knowing exactly what kind of business she owned, he occasionally gave her generic advice, always solicited by her, the kind of tips you might give any person who is just trying to balance cost and benefit. He was always a gentleman. Norma loved having a person to air out ideas to and not have to worry about judgement from having too much emotional connection to the person. Xelaromeo was an objective outsider. He took her at her word. He assumed and believed the best about her.

Fake email addresses. Made only for each other.

Norma kept all of his emails. She checked it every morning and every morning there was a new one.

Dear Maybe This Time,

It's my weekend to have my daughter at my house. Let me tell you a bit about what it's like to have her at my house. First, I pick her up from preschool. I put her in the booster seat in the backseat. She's not quite four. She smells like crayons and finger paint. She tells me everything that happened from the time she woke up to the time I drove up to the school. Did you know that I'm married? Did I mention that? My wife and I are separated. We separated a long time ago and for some reason just don't get around to drawing up divorce papers. I think it's because neither of us wants a divorce. I know I don't. I keep hoping she'll take me back. Sometimes I think she might. And then she doesn't. I go back to hoping, longing. I've never told anyone this. I don't really have friends. There is a coworker of mine. We talk sometimes but we seldom go into many details. We give each other advice here and there, when the other asks for it. I told him a little about you. Don't worry, friend. I don't know much. There wasn't much to tell. He knows we only know each other on the internet. He knows you own a business. We've started trying to guess what kind of business it is. It's become a game between us. Something to banter about in the office. He is convinced that you run a bookshop. I imagine it's a cafe, or a catering business, because you talk about food a lot. So long, my friend.

XR

Norma's heart beat wildly as she read the entire email three times. He talked about her to his friend! He talked about her in his real life! There was a lot to digest here. They had so much in common. Both married, but estranged from their spouses. A daughter in preschool. Could it be Alex? No, Norma told herself. Ridiculous! Alex didn't use social media. His only email was his sheriff email. He never talked about anything with any of his coworkers, all of whom were his inferiors. He didn't have friends. And he most certainly did not wish to get back together with Norma, or so she thought. Besides, Norma had formed a rather elaborate idea of XR being a big shot in New York City. Hence all the useful business tips he gave her. She imagined him having a big dog too, like a golden retriever that was his best friend in the world. If Alex ever got a dog (and Norma hoped he wouldn't, although Amanda wanted a dog) she imagined him having a more "police-like dog" (her words, to herself only) like a German Shepard or maybe a Rottweiler.

Rania, the motel maid, came in wearing her uniform and ready for work. Rania was a young girl, barely out of high school, and a part-time student at Trout Lake Community College. She lived with her parents. She was a hard worker and, despite her cynical attitude, a great listener and a good person whom everyone liked having around.

"Hi, Norma, I'm sorry I'm late. Did you get my message?"

"Yes, I did. It's ok, Rania. First time for everything."

"You really are the best boss," said Rania sincerely. "I won't be late again. I stayed with my brother last night and he lives a bit farther out. He broke up with his girlfriend and really needed to talk it out."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I never really liked her. Personally, I'm glad it's over between them. I think he can do better."

"Spoken like a loving sister who wants only the best for her brother!"

Rania smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. He's a sucker for a pretty face, though. Like most guys."

Norma smirked. "Well, now we can't be too harsh on mankind. We womenfolk like a pretty face as much as any man."

Rania was amused watching Norma busy-body around the office. Norma even picked up a crayon off the floor and smelled it dramatically as if inhaling the scent of a rose.

"School supplies in the fall! Aren't they wonderful, Rania? My daughter. I love taking her shopping for new school supplies. I bought her a new set, with 200 crayons. Imagine 200 colors! She drew a picture for me everyday this week, except this morning, because she drew one for her father."

Rania frowned. "Sheriff Romero pulled me over for speeding the other day."

Norma laughed. "Rania! Why were you speeding? Don't speed through life. You'll miss it. Did he write you a ticket?"

"No. I wasn't going much over the limit. I explained that I was on my way to work and he seemed impressed. He told me to be careful, drive safely, and he let me go."

"That was nice of him," Norma said, surprised that Alex had been so lenient.

"Yeah, I think it was just because I work for you."

Norma rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. Alex doesn't do favoritism."

Rania shrugged. "I suppose it had more to do with the fact that the election is less than two months away."

"So cynical, Rania!"

"OK, Norma, what's going on with you? Why won't you stop smiling? Not that I don't love it."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"OK, you know what, I'm just gonna stand here until you tell me. Because there are only two rooms I need to clean today and it doesn't look like anyone has checked out. So I've got lots of time and, remember, you pay me for my time."

Norma stopped busy-bodying and looked at her young friend. On the surface, Rania looked like any other barely 19-year-old. Put aside the cleaning maid's uniform and her pigtail braids. But there was something wiser than her years about her. Norma always got the feeling Rania was some sort of empath, like she could feel what others were feeling even if she barely knew them.

Norma signed. "OK. Rania? Is it a relationship if it's only online?"

"Have you have sex?"

Norma was shocked by the question. "No. We only know each other online."

"I meant cyber sex."

Rania shook her head, knowing by Norma's face that the answer was no. "You know what, don't do it. As soon as you do, they lose all respect for you."

"Well, it's not like that," Norma assured her. "On top of which, I'm thinking about stopping because it's getting…."

"Out of hand?"

"Confusing." Norma shook her head and pretended to wave the dilemma away. "But not. Because it's nothing."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Oh, you know, I can't even remember," she lied.

Rania knew a lie when she saw one, especially from Norma. Norma was the worst liar. Ever.

* * *

Sheriff Alexander Romero spent most work days alone in his office, doing paperwork and computer work. He had deputies to do patrols. Sometimes he filled a vacuum to do patrols himself, alongside a deputy, but usually he was in his office. His favorite deputy, Jeffcoat, happened to be in his office at the moment, briefing him on some open cases.

"Sheriff?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you're not listening to a word I'm saying. You got a new email, didn't you?"

Alex broke out into a crazy smile. Jeffcoat laughed. "Sonofabitch, you're in love with a phantom."

"Jeffcoat, you're lucky I like you."

"Sheriff, with all due respect, you spend an awful lot of time thinking about a woman you know nothing about and whom you're unlikely to ever meet in person."

"Deputy, with all due respect, it's not your concern who I think about."

"Fair enough. I'm gonna go file these reports."

Jeffcoat left him alone and the first thing Alex did was pop open his laptop. He went to his private email and, lo and behold, there was the one thing to make his heart skip a beat….

Dear Friend,

I like to begin my emails to you as if we're in the middle of a conversation. I pretend that we're the oldest and dearest of friends instead of what we actually are: people who have never met and who met in a twitter thread of a tweet by a president we both claim to have not voted for. (I did not, you say you did not! I hope you did not!) Do you have any idea how much your messages mean to me? I get up. I have coffee. I wake up my daughter. She's the same age as yours! I cook breakfast. We eat together. I take her to school. I come home. I go to work. My business is right next to my home. Did I ever mention that? I open my laptop. What will XeloRomeo say today, I wonder. I turn on my computer. I await impatiently as it boots up. I go online and my breath catches in my chest until I see the bold type of a new email.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since the DEA came in and busted up the illegal drug business in White Pine Bay, and of course, Oregon legalized recreational pot in 2015, Alex found he had a little more time on his hands. Even fatherhood didn't really change that. Norma helped him with Amanda, and really, being completely honest, it was Norma who did the real heavy lifting of parenthood. Alex was always glad to lift whatever load he could. He loved being Amanda's father. He loved helping Norma. He wished she would allow him to do more! He fantasized about it being Norma on the other side of the "maybethistime" email, but he was afraid to hope. He rationalized that Norma was the least likely person to be MaybeThisTime. She was too busy.

"I feel like I'm cheating on Norma," he confessed to Deputy Jeffcoat.

"Dude, you and Norma don't even live together. And you're just writing emails." Jeffcoat arched his brow. "Right? Have you had cyber sex?"

"God no!"

Jeffcoat sighed. "Not that it would be a problem. I mean, you and Norma are separated. I doubt she expects you to be celibate."

Alex became very sad all of a sudden. He hadn't had sex with anyone other than himself in more than four years, nor with anyone other than Norma in more time than that. His marriage to Norma still felt real. Emailing MaybeThisTime felt like cheating even though he knew, rationally, that it was not.

"She revealed today that her business is right next to her house."

"Just like Norma?" said Jeffcoat, more as a statement of curious observation to himself than anything else.

"Yeah. Just like Norma."

"You don't think...?"

Alex shook his head, cutting off the idea. "Nah. Lots of people live above their business or next to it, or even have their business in the house. Right?"

"Sure," Jeffcoat agreed. "Lots of people do that."

"Her daughter is the same age as Amanda. Shit, speaking of Amanda, I gotta go."

* * *

"Daddy, it's the StoryBook Lady!" Amanda pointed at a sign in front of a bookstore that had been a favorite in White Pine Bay since Alex was a child.

Alex, still in sheriff uniform, had taken his daughter to the local fair where he won a goldfish for her. He now carried said goldfish, swimming around in a bag of water, in the hand not being held by Amanda.

The bookshop was owned today by Kathleen Novak, the daughter of founder Klara who had been the living owner in Alex's boyhood. Kathleen and Alex had graduated from White Pine Bay High School in the same year. They were never friends, never hung out, but they were always friendly to each other. She always had a smile, always called him Alex, and always asked how Norma and Amanda were doing. She was one of the nicest, most upbeat people in White Pine Bay. Alex didn't understand how someone like her stayed unmarried all these years. If Alex ever bothered to keep up with local gossip (which he never did) he'd have known that Kathleen had been dating for many years a guy who was a columnist at the Oregonian.

"Are we at the right time, sweetheart? Yeah, yeah, let's go." Amanda squealed and pulled her daddy into the bookshop.

The bookshop was so quiet, all that could be heard was Kathleen Novak, the owner, reading to a big group of children. Alex stifled a chuckle at Kathleen wearing a wizard hat and reading aloud _The Great Mouse Plot _by Roald Dahl. Amanda didn't understand much of what was being read, but she was delighted by Kathleen's demeanor and way of pronouncing the words. Alex was mesmerized as well. Kathleen was so passionate about books, especially ones for children. Her enthusiasm reminded him of Norma. Both women were sunshine in a cold universe.

After the storybook session, everyone went back to browsing the bookshop. Amanda wanted to find a book about princesses.

"Alex! So good to see you! Hi, Amanda!" Kathleen came over to talk to them.

"Hi!" said Amanda. "Look at my fish!"

Alex smirked as he gestured to the fish in his Amanda-free hand. Kathleen marveled over it. "Wow! A goldfish! You lucky girl! Do you want to find a book about fish?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. I want a book about princesses."

"Princesses huh?" Kathleen gushed. She bent down to the girl's level. "Well, I happen to know about a little girl called Betsy Ray, Amanda. She got into a lot of adventures."

"Was she a princess?"

"She was! All girls are princesses, Amanda!"

Kathleen showed them the Betsy-Tacy books and Amanda was intrigued. "I want all of them. Can we buy them, Daddy?"

Kathleen tried to help Alex by suggesting that it was a lot of books to buy at once.

"Daddy buys me all the books I want, right, Daddy?"

Alex laughed. "That's right, Monkey. We'll buy two books today. That'll keep us busy for the weekend. We'll buy more on our next visit."

At the cash register, employee George winked and smiled at Kathleen. "You see? This is why we're not gonna go under, because our customers are loyal."

"They're opening up a Barnes & Noble off the bypass," Kathleen said to Alex, rolling her eyes. "You know, the world is not driven by profits. I used to help my mother in the store, since I was six years old, and it wasn't just that she was selling books. She was helping people find who they wanted to be."

Alex was struck. Quite hard. It hit him how much like Norma this woman was. This woman he had known in high school. Always finding the sun, always finding the light in a world of darkness.

"Because when you read a book as a child it becomes part of your identity in a way no other reading does..." Kathleen laughed. "I've gotten carried away."

"Yeah," said Alex, nodding. "You have. You've made me feel enchanted. Your mother was enchanting."

"Yes, she was," agreed Kathleen, impressed by his recognition of so obvious a fact. "You remember her, Alex?"

"I do. A little." He pointed at the framed photograph of mother and daughter behind her. "Is that you in the photograph? It's you and your mother, right?"

Kathleen beamed. "Oh, yes. My mother and I, twirling. I remember your mother too. She was so kind to me. My mother said she would always bring you here for books. I think she said you particularly liked _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_."

Alex laughed. "I made my mom read it to me every night for a little while. Speaking of which, do you have that? I'd like to buy it for this little monkey."

Amanda, in her daddy's arms, busied herself with flipping through one of the two books her father had just bought for her. Kathleen beamed at the task of finding _The Very Hungry Caterpillar _by Eric Carle. She found it quickly and Alex paid for it and left with Amanda, both father and daughter feeling excited. Alex could hardly believe he had never thought to read his childhood favorite book to his daughter, but he was grateful to Kathleen for reminding him of it and he could hardly wait to read it to Amanda.

They were crossing the street when Amanda suddenly pointed and shouted, "Mommy!"

Alex's eyes followed Amanda's direction. Norma was just then emerging from the "In a Wink" dry cleaners. She halted mid step and had to adjust her balance as she noticed them too. Her face broke out into absolute delight on seeing her daughter and Alex.

"Baby!" She waved before adjusting the freshly cleaned shirts that she was carrying. She stepped toward them.

"Mommy, look at my new books Daddy bought for me!"

"Baby, that's so great."

"He won me a fish too at the fair."

"A fish? Oh my goodness!" Norma gave Alex a questioning look.

"Don't worry, Norma," said Alex. "The fish stays at my house."

"Oh, I don't mind about that. I think it's wonderful, and of course Amanda will be in charge of the fish. You have to take care of it, honey. It's a living thing. Are you going to remember to feed your fish everyday?"

Amanda nodded emphatically. "Yes, Mommy. We got fish food at the pet store."

"Well, then you're all set, aren't you?"

"Almost. Daddy ordered the fish tank but it won't be here until next week."

"Oh."

"It was backordered," Alex explained. "The store gave us a bowl for the meantime." (He held up the bag from the pet store, containing, the round fish bowl.)

"His name is Joe!"

"Joe!" Norma laughed. "You're naming your fish Joe?"

"Yeah!" Amanda giggled.

"We're going to grab a bite to eat, will you join us?" Alex asked Norma hopefully.

"Yeah, Mom, come on! Tacos!"

Norma was surprised at Alex's invitation. She gladly accepted it. While Norma went to put her clothes in her car, Alex and Amanda went to put their stuff in his SUV, and then the three met up again in front of Todo Taco.


	3. Chapter 3

***This chapter includes emails that derive from the original screenwriting of Nora and Delia Ephron, screenwriters credited for _You've Got Mail_ (1998.) The emails are not transcribed word for word, but the idea, as with the other chapters, is to sail the Kathleen Kelly/Joe Fox ship alongside Norma Bates/Alex Romero. **

* * *

Amanda carried her fish into the restaurant. The maitre d' offered to take the fish off their hands during their meal, but Amanda became very fussy about the idea.

"He's my fish. I'm the one supposed to take care of him."

"Sweetie," Norma pleaded with her daughter. "You can't eat your tacos and hold the fish. Let this nice man take the fish for just while we eat our meal. He's going to take very good care of it, aren't you, Sir?"

The man grinned. "Yes, ma'am. We have our best people on top of it. Your fish will not want for anything, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl. I'm almost four."

"Amanda," Norma said in a scolding voice. "Don't be rude."

"Come on, Amanda," said Alex, losing patience. "Give the man the fish. Joe will be in good hands. Just while we eat."

Alex had used the voice that Amanda knew better than to defy and the issue was solved.

Norma knew she should feel grateful but instead she felt resentful and jealous of Alex's effortless ability to make Amanda do the right thing. She suppressed her resentment for the time being, however. She wasn't going to be that mother who disrespected her daughter's father in front of her daughter. But what right did he have to decide Amanda could have a fish? And then he had the gall to act like the fish could stay at his house? Of course the fish would have to go where Amanda went. How would she learn responsibility for her first pet unless she had to take care of it everyday? So now Norma had to take on the expense and labor of a fish tank. Sure, Alex had paid for it at the store, but Norma would have to buy one for her house too, because they couldn't move the fish between their houses in the fish tank. They'd have to use a travel bowl. And as for Amanda, at not even the age of four, yet, cleaning the fish tank periodically, it was out of the question. Too dangerous. She could electrocute herself or something! No, as usual, the hard labor of the "fun" would fall on Norma's shoulders. Leave it to Alex to make such a life altering decision without discussing it with the mother of his child first!

Norma maintained her smile for the world to enjoy. Meanwhile, Alex was oblivious to having caused any offense. He was in a fantastic mood. Having tacos on a Friday night with his two favorite girls! And just after rediscovering an old childhood favorite book, which he planned to read to his daughter later in the evening! Life couldn't get better!

Alex decided that, in order to keep conversation flowing and avoid awkward silences, he would tell Norma all about his encounter with Kathleen Novak. "She's going through the same trouble you've been going through with the motel and the bypass. Only possibly worse. Motels will probably never be obsolete, unlike mom-and-pops bookstores."

"Yeah, that is sad," agreed Norma. "But I mean, bookstores of any kind are already out of the budget for most people. I'd rather support the local library, which anyone can use, even the local homeless. Books should be free, shouldn't they?"

Alex shrugged. "I suppose. But the Novaks' shop has been a source of local pride around here for three generations."

"Well, pride is great, Alex, but use is it if a book at that store cost more than a Happy Meal? I mean, at least Walmart puts it in the discount bin, marked down 20%? I'm not saying I'd buy it at Walmart anymore than I'd buy it at Kathleen's store, because like I said, I prefer to use the library, but what do shops like hers do for educating the rest of us who can't afford her prices?"

Alex was annoyed. Norma was angry.

"Norma, would you stop to consider that if Walmart didn't exist, Kathleen wouldn't have to charge those prices? If she could get them as cheaply as Walmart gets them?"

"Alex, did you ever consider that outside the gated communities of White Pine Bay Walmart is literally the only thing there is? I mean, I realize that in your world, people grow up going to lights festivals and street fairs, but there are people out there for whom Walmart is a luxury. For them, living in a place like this and buying books at Kathleen's Charming Little Book Heaven would be like living as a king!"

They stared at each other, Alex becoming angry and Norma being defiant.

For Amanda's sake, they agreed to disagree and say no more about it, but the feelings hung over them like a bad rash.

Later, as she sat in bed on her computer, Norma wrote to Xelaromeo.

**To: Xelaromeo**

**From: Maybethistime**

**Subj.: In case your wondering I'm not perfect**

_Do you ever feel you become the worst version of yourself? That a pandora's box of all the secret, shameful parts (your arrogance, your spite, your resentment) has sprung open. Someone provokes you and instead of just smiling and moving on, you zing them. Hello it's the Crazy Bitch! I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about._

* * *

**To: Maybethistime**

**From: Xelaromeo**

**Subject: In case your wondering I'm not perfect**

I know what you mean and I'm jealous! What happens to me when I'm provoked is I get tongue tied. I ever stutter. My mind goes blank. Worse is when I say something stupid and I spend all night wishing it unsaid and hoping I never see the person again. What should I have said to her tonight who belittled my entire existence?

* * *

**To: Xelaromeo**

**From: Maybethistime**

**Subject: In case your wondering I'm not perfect**

Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could pass all of my zingers to you, and then I would never behave badly and you could behave badly all the time? And we'd both be happy. But then on the other hand, I must warn you, that when you finally have the pleasure of saying the thing you mean to say the moment you mean to say it, remorse inevitably follows.

* * *

**To: Maybethistime**

**From: Xelaromeo**

**Subject: In case your wondering I'm not perfect**

Do you think we should meet?


	4. Chapter 4

"Meet?" Norma stared at the email. Their email exchange tonight was a first in many ways. For one, it was the first time that she received replies from him right after hers were sent. Clearly, they were both online now. Just knowing that, oddly, made Norma feel a new sense of intimacy with him. But this idea of meeting? After they had expressly agreed never to share identifying personal details (like names, work places, addresses, pictures.) Now he suggested meeting her face to face? Another idea came to her and was even more alarming: if he was suggesting a meet, did that mean they were closer in geography than her imagination (of him being a big shot in Manhattan) led her to believe? Moreover, he seemed aware of that. Meet where? Halfway between themselves? Like, what if he was as close as Portland? Or what if...? She shook her head and closed the computer, not even wanting to entertain those ideas.

She lay in bed replaying two conversations had this night: the argument with Alex at the restaurant and the emails from Xelaromeo. Starkly different. Her argument with Alex had been the culmination of hurt feelings. She was hurt by Alex's excess of compassion for Kathleen what's-her-face and the troubles of Kathleen's business; he made it worse by comparing it to Norma's situation! Norma was stung by that given that he knew how hard it had been for her to rebuild the motel. After everything she went through (the bullshit with the scumbag triumvirate who had run an illegal sex trade out of the motel, Lee Berman's condescension to her, the bullshit with Bob Paris) and he knew about, he actually compared her toil as Bates Motel owner/manager to some quirky storybook lady. Kathleen had_ inherited_ her business, for crying out loud! No one gave Norma anything in her entire life!

What was she being so hard on Alex? Sure, he should know better than to compare apples and oranges, but after all, he was just being nice... to Kathleen what's-her-face. Was the reason it bothered Norma that she wanted his compassion exclusively to herself? Was she jealous of Kathleen what's-her-face? Norma scoffed at the idea and tried to put it out of her head as she switched off the bedside lamp and tried to sleep.

* * *

Montage, with music : "Dummy Song" by Louis Armstrong

*Norma walks into Luke's Coffee Shop and orders a Caramel Macchiato, all without noticing Alex trying to slip out of the same coffee shop, using a newspaper to hide his face.

*Norma buying flowers on the street, seeing Alex across the street, and trying to hide herself behind a bouquet of daises.

*Norma pushing a shopping cart in the grocery store. Sees Alex enter the store. Norma tries to hide behind the cheese.

It was around Thanksgiving week. Norma was in the checkout line.

She keeps glancing self-consciously back at Alex, who is in another line.

_God. Please. Don't let him see me. Just let me get out of here without being noticed. _

Only she got in the cash-only line by mistake. Rose, the cashier, is like, lady stop wasting my time.

"There's a sign," says the man in line behind Norma.

"I know, I made a mistake," says Norma.

"Lady, get in another line," says another person. "This is cash only."

Norma pleads with Rose, the cashier. "Can't you make an exception this one time? I see you have a credit card machine right here. Please?"

"Cash only, get in another line," says Rose without any emotion at all, unless you count disdain as an emotion.

Norma is about to issue her classic Norma-Louise-style attack à la _Really, Seriously, Screw Off Shithead_ when Alex steps up, in full Sheriff Bulldog mode.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No, Alex, it's fine."

The man behind her in line interjects. "Sheriff, this lady got in the cash only line but has no cash!"

"Yeah, she has no cash!" someone behind him echoed.

"She has no cash?" someone else asked.

"No, she has no cash," and so on further down the line of annoyed holiday shoppers.

Alex looked at Norma smugly, his eyes saying to her, _You got yourself into quite a dilemma here, haven't you?_

She glared at him, knowing full well what he was thinking and wishing she could sock him where it hurts most.

Alex sighed and, after glancing at the cash amount on the customer screen, riffled through his wallet. "Here," he said, handing Rose a wad of cash.

"Alex, put your money away. That isn't necessary."

He ignored her. "This should cover it," he said, handing Rose four twenties. "Give the change to her." He walked off, no doubt feeling like quite the hero.

Norma was furious. How dare he walk away like that, thinking it's perfectly ok to always be her hero, saving her ass in crazy scenarios? Who did he think he was, some kind of Prince Charming? Or worse, Mr. Darcy saving the honor of Elizabeth Bennet? Norma read _Pride and Prejudice_. Frankly, she thought the book was a crock of shit. In Norma's experience, even if a girl did manage to marry some unrealistic Darcy figure, said "Darcy figure" quickly showed that his true colors were nothing like the ones he showed to seduce her. Alex was just doing what he always did: _Let me take care of it, Norma_. In other words, _let me take over the ship, Norma. Just trust me._ Time and time again, until he went too far and tried to have her son committed to Pineview, using her other son to bypass her. Norma had forgiven him for that. She wasn't angry at him anymore. Amanda's birth and growing up had largely softened her anger and grief over Norman. She came to realize that being angry at Alex had just been her way of dealing with the anger she felt toward herself.***** Still, it was galling the way Alex thought it was his job to swoop in and save her all the time, all the while comparing her to inheritors like Kathleen what's-her-face.

* * *

It's Christmas time. A hard time for Alex every year because of his mother. He never talks about his mother's suicide with anyone. There was that one time he got drunk, called Norma to pick him up, and told her that his mom had committed suicide. But that was Norma. His Norma. He wouldn't go confiding in just anyone about something like that. And there was never a more than 'just anyone' until Norma. But now, he and Norma seemed farther apart than ever.

_It's coming on Christmas,_  
_They're cutting down trees._

His mother used to listen to Joni Mitchell.

_I wish I had a river so long,_  
_I would teach my feet to fly._

The one person right now he felt comfortable talking to was Maybethistime, who had also been avoiding him ever since he asked if she thought they should meet. He wrote to her anyway.

_"Such a sad__ song,"_ he typed in the email. _"Not really about Christmas at all but I was thinking about it as I was wrapping the presents for my daughter and missing my mother so much I almost couldn't breathe. I always miss my mother at Christmas, but somehow it's worse this __year__. Maybe it's that my daughter is turning four and she'll never know her grandmother. Maybe it's that we're now at four Christmases where I'm like a boat left at sea and even though the anchor is set, my heart longs for the port. I'm sure my mother would tell me to just bring the boat home. Simple, right? Just go where you want to be. I guess the reason I don't do it is fear of being unwelcome."_

The reply came within seconds of Alex sending that email. It was an instant message in the hangout window of the lower left corner of Gmail. Something Alex had never paid attention to before.

Maybethistime: Can I help?

When no reply came, because Alex was too stunned to type...

Maybethistime: I had a gut feeling you would be online. Do you want to talk about it?

Xelaromeo: There's not very much to say.

Maybethistime: I don't think it's simple at all, the idea of just going home. Going home can be the hardest thing to do.

Xelaromeo: Yeah. I'm sorry about what I said in my email before last. About meeting up. I know we said we wouldn't do that.

Maybethistime: It took me by surprise.

Xelaromeo: I guess I'd had one too many Scotches. :)

Maybethistime: lol it's ok.

Xelaromeo: You remind me of someone.

Maybethistime: I do?

Xelaromeo: Yeah my wife actually.

Maybethistime: It's odd how much we have in common. I mean, you and I.

Xelaromeo: Yeah I guess that's part of why I'm so curious about you, why I'd like to meet you, even though I know it's impossible.

Maybethistime: I have this image of you.

Xelaromeo: Oh yeah?

Maybethistime: Don't laugh.

Xelaromeo: I won't.

Maybethistime: Promise?

Xelaromeo: Yes

Maybethistime: I just picture you typing away at a Starbucks in Manhattan.

Xelaromeo? Manhattan? Why?

Maybethistime: I don't know. I guess because it's as far as you can go from where I am, in multiples senses. I'm not only across the country, I'm in as small a town as you can be, and not even in the town itself. I'm like just over the town limit.

Xelaromeo: Another similarity. I live in a small town too, not NYC.

Maybethistime: Dammit! I thought maybe you'd turn out to be some rich banker, like on Wall Street or something, and we'd fall in love like Jimmy Stewart and Margaret Sullavan. Of course, neither one of them was a rich banker, but you know what I mean.

Xelaromeo: Actually, I have no idea. What movie are you referencing?

Maybethistime: OMG you haven't seen _The Shop Around the Corner_?

Xelaromeo: No.

Maybethistime: Watch it. You'll love it. Trust me.

Xelaromeo: OK.

Maybethistime: How do you imagine me? Or where?

Xelaromeo: Well, you've given me enough details to put something of a picture together. You live next to your business, or over it. I have an idea from how much you love cooking that it might be a catering business. I think you're beautiful.

Maybethistime: How could you possibly know what I look like?

Xelaromeo: I don't. But I still think you're beautiful.

Maybethistime: Nice work, XelaROMEO. Thank you. I have to go. We should do this again some time.

* * *

***NOTE: The _Chaos Without You _chapters "Troubled Hearts," "Fighting for Love," and "Blue Shades of Love" offer a heartwrenching interpretation of Norma's feelings around that. Story by Normero-Benzo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Acknowledgement: Yes, I'm lame for naming the Frank Navasky prototype "Fred Novotny," but what you guys don't understand is that Novotny is the surname of my BFF and Fred is the name of my pretend son. That is all. Judge me, but don't be a hater. Also, Frank is my uncle, and he used to be a swami. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

It was no longer possible for Alex to go to work or do anything, even hang out with Amanda, without having half his mind occupied by the enigmatic, Norma-like beauty who called herself Maybethistime and, apparently, fantasized about him being a rich banker and desperately in love with her. He felt ridiculous every time he had to force himself to shake her out of his head. "I'm sorry, sweetie," he'd say after she had to repeat her request for more mashed potatoes. He was walking back to the station with a fresh cup of coffee from Luke's and almost didn't notice the ruckus happening in front of Kathleen's bookshop. If it wasn't for Kathleen herself standing on a soapbox and talking through a bullhorn, he might have remained oblivious. However, bullhorns have an annoying way of ruining one's inner fantasies about Norma-like entities on the internet who want to fall in love with you.

"Do you want White Pine Bay to become one big gigantic strip mall?"

"No!" chanted the slowly expanding crowd around Kathleen.

"Do you want to wake up one day and not even recognize your own town, not even know you're in White Pine Bay?"

"No!"

"Don't our children deserve more than cheap books?"

"Yes!"

Alex had to chuckle at the last one. He crossed the street in order to draw closer to the commotion. Many in the crowd had signs as if ready to do a picket line. He came to a standstill, so intent on Kathleen, he failed to notice the man beside him. The man looked at Alex and seemed to have a burst of recognition. "Alex Romero?"

Alex jerked his head and looked at the man. He had to be about Alex's age, wore glasses, and had a definite academic appearance. "Yes? Do we know each other?"

The man laughed. "Yeah! WPB High? Fred Novotny."

"Sorry, I..."

The man laughed. "No worries. We never really hung out. I wasn't even friends with Kathy in those days. I was too much of a nerd. Still am, if I'm honest."

Alex forced a very unconvincing laugh. "Right. So what are you up to now?"

"Oh, I'm just doing what I can to help Kathy." He indicated the newspaper in his hand. "I wrote about the Berman bypass in the paper. What a tragedy it's been for the area. People in Portland eat that shit up. We brought some of them to town to stage a protest in front of city hall. We're hoping to get some sort of action, maybe a revival scheme to offset the damage that's been done."

"OK," said Alex. "Well, good luck with that." Even though he was decidedly on the side of the protest, as the sheriff he really wasn't supposed to be overtly political. He represented the voters of the entire county, not just a small set of wealthy liberals in the town itself. Nothing against them; it was just that Alex had to stay out of these kind of citizen actions if he wanted to keep the peace, county-wide, and of course, keep being elected.

As the crowd began to disperse into pockets and organize their plan, whatever that was, Kathleen walked over to them.

"Hi, Alex! I see you've met Fred. Did you read what he wrote in the paper?"

Alex stammered. "Uh... what paper is that?"

"The Oregonian."

"Uh, no, I haven't looked at that yet."

"Well, it's a beautiful piece about Western civilization and saving small town America. Brought me to tears. Anyway, we're headed up to city hall to make our case."

"That's great, Kathleen," said Alex, putting his free hand on his left hip. "I'm glad to see you're being proactive about your business." He noted that she was positively beaming, her pearly white teeth showing.

"Yeah, well, a wise person told me I've got to go to the mattresses. You know what that means, right?"

"Sure," nodded Alex, amused. "From The Godfather."

"What is it with you men and The Godfather?" She giggled. "Anyway, that's what we're doing. Going to the mattresses. Fighting it head on."

"Bravo!" Fred Novotny exclaimed. "Fight to the death, Kathy! We've got to save White Pine Bay. Our souls depend on it."

Alex walked away and back to the station, laughing internally about the absurdity of her friend Fred. The melodrama!

Back at the station, he delved back into his mountains of paperwork, interrupted only by the buzzing of his iPhone on the desk.

NORMA.

"Hey," he answered, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile. "Everything ok?"

"No, I'm at the town hall meeting to vote on the proposal for the kindergarten, which will directly impact our daughter next year. I'm surprised you're not here."

"Norma, I'm working."

"OK, but you can't get away for thirty minutes to learn about a proposal that will lay the foundation for her educational opportunities in the future?"

"Well, I noticed you had time to visit Kathleen Novak's rally," Norma snapped.

"What, were you following me?"

"No, I wasn't following you. I live in this town. I was driving by on my way to city hall. I didn't realize your girlfriend had plans to take over the meeting."

"She is not my girlfriend! I don't have a girlfriend!" He wanted to add, 'I'm married,' but stopped himself. He just hoped he had been emphatic enough about not having a girlfriend because he definitely did not want Norma thinking he had a girlfriend.

"Coulda fooled me."

"Norma! What has gotten into you?" He almost laughed out loud, but, with Norma acting this way, he knew better and restrained himself.

"Whatever, Alex, I gotta go. Your girlfriend and her proletariat have arrived to the meeting. Lord, she's still acting like the bypass isn't a done thing."

Norma hung up, much to Alex's relief. He loved her, but she was driving him crazy. Between Maybethistime saying she fantasized about falling in love with him (as a rich banker) and Norma thinking Kathleen Novak was his girlfriend, he felt like he was losing his mind. He was growing desperate to solve the mystery of Maybethistime. So much like Norma... the similarities too many... It had to be her, but it couldn't be. He would die if it was her. He would die if it wasn't her.

_What if it's Kathleen? _

_No, Kathleen doesn't have a daughter. She's not married, has never been married, and doesn't have any children. _

_God, I hope it's not Miranda Winckler. _

Miranda Winckler was another one of White Pine Bay's born and bred finest. She ran the most successful catering business in town, even holding the prize of a contract with the Arcanum Club. Unfortunately, she absolutely was nowhere near being Alex's type, and yes, Alex had a type. And Alex was pretty sure she was married. Or divorced. Or widowed. Or something. If there was a course on Local Gossip About Local Cat Ladies, Alex had the lowest grade.

_Rebecca Hamilton?_

Alex groaned. _God, I'll shoot myself if it's her._

* * *

"The bypass is here to stay, lamo, get over it and deal with it!" Norma stood at one of the podiums at the town hall meeting.

Kathleen, at the other, scoffed. "Norma Bates, oh Norma Bates! 'Deal with it,' she says! That's rich coming from you!"

"What the hell does _that_ mean?"

Kathleen laughed. "It means, you don't exactly have a reputation for going with the flow. What did you say to Councilman Berman? The exact words? Oh right! 'You're a d-i-c-k!'"

Norma cackled. "D I C K? What the hell? You're so prim and proper, you can't say the word_ dick_?"

Just as Norma was saying those words, Alex slipped into the room, unnoticed, at the back. He shook his head, trying very hard to suppress his laughter. _Jesus, Norma_.

"And besides," continued Norma, "that was like what, five, six years ago? I've got news for you, sweetie. Lee Berman is dead and the bypass is built. We lost the fight to stop it. You can go on fighting a fight that's already done. Or you can get your head out of your ass and deal with the here and now. Take my motel, for instance. There's this thing called the internet and social media, and also word of mouth. Bypass be damned, I don't care what road people want to take. If they aren't following us on twitter, they're probably too old to drive anyway!"

Kathleen pursed her lips. "Well, we all know what kind of things go on at the Bates Motel, but since this is a family-friendly meeting, I won't elaborate."

Norma's hands became fists, but thankfully, she kept them on her hips and only used her eyes to throw daggers at Kathleen.

"And as for following you on Twitter," continued Kathleen, "I think there are better things to teach the young of White Pine Bay. Reading, for example. Reading books that have more than 140 characters!"

"Ha!" Norma derided. "Shows how much you know. Twitter expanded its character limit to 280 last year!"

A random in the seats stood up and called out to Norma. "Mrs. Bates?!"

Norma turned to look at the young, upper adolescent man. "Yes?"

The young man became extremely nervous as all eyes in the room watched him expectantly. "Well... I just... I just wondered if you might consider joining some of the... alternative social media platforms. You know, the ones that aren't censoring conservatives?"

Norma looked at him like he had three heads. "What the heck are you talking about? Censoring conservatives? I run a motel. I'm not your senator!"

Councilman Warwick, who was chair for today's meeting and president of the town council, rapped his gavel on the bench. "Can we please get back to the topic at hand? Charming as Mrs. Bates and Miss Novak are, and as entertained as I certainly am by the former's colorful comebacks-" (he glared at Norma) -"I believe the topic at hand is whether to expand the kindergarten to an all-day curriculum."

Kathleen cleared her throat. "With all due respect, Councilman Warwick, there are many of us in the chamber today who would like to discuss a proposal to build a business loop."

At this point, the people in the seats grew bored and started standing up, yawning, stretching, and moving to the exit. Norma was already at the exit when Alex grabbed her arm and fell into step with her outside. "Norma, what the hell?"

Norma didn't stop walking, but she looked at Alex in surprise, and feeling a tad hurt. "What do you mean, what the hell? I was defending my business."

"No, I mean, you calling her my girlfriend."

They were on the steps in front of city hall when Norma finally stopped and met his gaze. She huffed, smiled, and rolled her eyes. "I don't know. You defending her all the time. Taking her side."

"Her side? I didn't know there was a side to take. Are you guys at war?"

"No..."

"Because if you are, I'm on your side."

"You are?"

"Yeah. You're the mother of my child. You're family."

Norma hoped she was past the age of blushing, but feared she wasn't. "Thanks, Alex."


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, you're gonna wanna kill me when you reach the end of this chapter five seconds later, but I promise I will update soon. **

* * *

Alex sat down at his desk to make a list.

**_Maybethistime, known facts_**

**_1-Lives on the outskirts of a small town_**

**_2-Owns a business right next to residence (caterer? Bookstore?)_**

**_3-Uses twitter &c to revive business struggling due to infrastructural challenges_**

**_4-Has daughter Amanda's age_**

**_5-Is a "foodie" (loves cooking)_**

**_6-Referenced "The Shop Around the Corner" (old movie starring Jimmy Stewart)_**

**_7-Is estranged from husband_**

**_NB, known facts_**

**_1-Lives just over the bridge outside WPB_**

**_2-Owns motel in front of residence_**

**_3-Ditto #3, see above_**

**_4-Ditto #4, see above (__her daughter is_ _Amanda__)_**

**_5-Ditto #5 (and she's an excellent cook, which doesn't necessarily apply above)_**

**_6-Loves old movies_**

**_7-Ditto #7 (I know because I'm that husband)_**

**_Facts about NB to cross check with M_**

**_1-Sings and plays piano _**

**_2-Drives 1970 Mercedes _**

**_3-Made her own clothes in high school_**

**_4-Unrealized dream of preserving fruit, planting fruit trees_**

**_5-Favorite flowers: lupines & lilies_**

* * *

"Deputy Jeffcoat, are you still on patrol?"

"No, Sheriff. In the building."

"Come by my office asap please."

Five minutes after that radio exchange, Deputy Jeffcoat breezed into Alex's office.

"Sheriff? What's up?"

"Close the door. Have a seat."

Door closed.

"You're not in trouble. Relax, deputy. I need your help."

* * *

Alex met Maybethistime via Instant Message again that night. It wasn't easy finding ways to cross check the five facts about Norma without seeming to interrogate her or just coming off as a dork. Besides, there were so many things Alex knew about Norma, but these five struck him as things he might be able to learn about any casual online acquaintance.

_XR: What kind of car do you drive?_

_M: A very old one. You?_

_XR: Company car. SUV._

They were both so stubborn, refusing to disclose too much identifying personal detail. _Bummer_, thought Alex. An old car didn't necessarily mean a vintage one. M could be driving a 2000s Honda Civic or a vintage Benz and still say it was an old car in both cases. Strike one.

_XR: Favorite flower?_

_M: Daises._

Disappointed Alex! Strike two.

_XR: Do you play an instrument?_

_M: The piano a little. I'm not very good._

Confused Alex! Norma always said she wasn't a very good player, but Alex knew firsthand that she was amazing. "I'm not very good" could be modesty, be it false modesty or genuine self-deprecation. Strike three.

_M: It's my turn to ask you some stuff, Romeo._

_XR: Haha. Ask away._

_M: Persimmons or peaches?_

_XR: Peaches._

_M: Liza Minelli or Nancy Sinatra?_

_XR: I don't know! Liza I guess. My daughter loves Dorothy and Todo! :)_

_M: Well, that was her mother, Judy Garland, but anyway, Liza is the reason behind my name "maybe this time," one of my favorite songs. I keep wondering about Xelaromeo? Is it a Shakespeare reference? Is it your name spelled backwards? (No! You would never do something that prosaic!)*_

_XR: Xela is Alex spelled backwards, but the Romeo part is all Shakespeare. _

_M: Favorite Shakespeare play? _

_XR: Isn't it obvious?_

_M: LOL! R & J is so depressing though! You like tragic endings?_

_XR: It's tragic love. They ended their lives together because alive they could never be together. _

_M: I like happy stories! Like Dorothy gets to go home and the lion finds courage. Do you really like Joni Mitchell?_

_XR: What makes you ask that?_

_M: That one time you had that song in your head. River by Joni Mitchell? _

_XR: My mom liked her a lot. _

_M: Joni Mitchell baffles me. _

_XR: Join the club._

_M: "It's cloud illusions I recall, I really don't know clouds at all." What does that mean? Is she a pilot? Is she taking flying lessons? It must be a metaphor for something, but I don't know what it is.*_

_XR: Well, it's about the illusion of the clouds, right? Clouds are just vapor, aren't they? Yet they're always metaphoric for something, like heaven or being on Cloud 9. _

_M: Oh my god, that is so deep!_

_XR: Thanks. Even if you are making fun of me, I'll assume it's a compliment. :)_

_M: I'm totally complimenting you! You've solved my confusion about that song!_

_XR: Glad I could help._

_M: They're doing a Joni Mitchell tribute on the 29th in Portland. _

_XR: Portland Maine? _(Alex knew what tribute concert she was talking about, so he knew damn well which Portland she meant. But this was a rare op to fish for details!)

_M: Oregon._

_XR: Sounds fun. Maybe we should meet up there. _

_M: Where, the Joni concert?_

_XR: Yeah. It could be fun._

_M: You keep trying to meet me, Alex!_

_XR: _(heart beating from her calling him Alex for the first time) _Well? _

_M: OK, but something simple like a coffee shop. Joni is a bit intense for a first meeting._

_XR: ! SERIOUSLY? !_

_M: Yes. Let's meet._

_XR: When? Where?_

* * *

_AUTHOR'S POSTSCRIPT: I PUT A _**_STAR (*)_**_ BY LINES THAT DIRECTLY QUOTE FROM _**YOU'VE GOT MAIL**_. Although the lyric is "cloud illusions," in the movie YGM Tom Hanks does actually say "cloud delusions." Whether this was an ad lib or an intentional misquote in the script, I don't __know. For some reason, I've always preferred "cloud delusions" but that's probably just me. I love how Tom Hanks teases Meg Ryan in that moment. You could say it's very like Alex teasing Norma, or vice versa. _

_I mean it when I promise to update very soon because I'm as anxious to write the meetup scene as you are to read it. Alex already strongly suspects it's Norma he's talking to. He's protecting himself a little by holding out some hope it's not Norma. He hopes it is, he hopes it isn't. Part of him thinks it will be better if she's not Norma, but just like some long lost twin Norma never knew she had, but for some reason had like a parallel existence to Norma's existence. Like a mirror image: It's you but it's not. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Why am I doing this? Why am I even compelled to meet this woman? _

_This woman? You mean Norma, Alex? _

_Yes, dummy. I mean Norma._

_But you're not sure it's Norma. Are you?_

_I'm pretty sure you're an asshole. _

_I'm pretty sure you're calling yourself an asshole. _

Alex was literally having a dialogue in his head while he waited for "Maybethistime" at the Cafe Ephron. The Cafe Ephron was in a town about halfway between Portland and White Pine Bay. It was one of those quaint little bed-and-breakfast towns that tries to capture the hipster quality of the city but still have that suburban, even ruralist, there's-the-general-store-one-block-from-the-old-courthouse feel to it. Smaller than Portland, but somehow more cosmopolitan than White Pine Bay, with its late-night "cafe Ephron" that was really a cafe, a restaurant, a gift-store, a florist and a bakery all rolled into one establishment. The hub of White Pine Bay was the boat docks; the hub of this town was the weekly all-organic farmer's market in the town square.

There was a tale spinning in Alex's head, heads and tails. Heads up, Norma. Tail up, not Norma.

_I swear to god if it's Rebecca Hamilton I will blow my brains out. _

_It's not Rebecca, dumbass. Rebecca doesn't check any of the bullets on the multitude of lists that you've been making. _

_Kathleen?_

_Nope. The only bullets that apply to her are owning a business and living outside the town. Face it, buddy, you're about to come face to face with Norma. Amanda's mother. The love of your life. _

_The love of my life who hates me._

_She doesn't hate you. You saw the relief on her face when you told her Kathleen isn't your girlfriend, and when you told her that if she is at war with Kathleen, you're solidly Team Norma. She was blushing._

_She wasn't blushing. Norma doesn't blush._

_She was blushing. _

_Since when does Norma favor daisies? _

_I don't know but you told her you'd have a vase of daisies and a Joni Mitchell CD on the table. That's how she's going to know that you're Xelaromeo._

_God, I swear the waiter thinks I'm gay._

_The waiter is gay too, buddy. He keeps checking you out. _

_He's not checking me out. He can't be 30 years old._

_He's checking you out. _

_I don't care. As long as Norma doesn't run out of here when she sees me, I don't care about anything else. _

_How can she not already know it's you, Alex? You even told her your name is Alex. And you have a daughter Amanda's age. _

_My daughter is Amanda, asshole. _

_Wait a minute. If Norma and I are both halfway to Portland right now, who is watching Amanda?_

_Speak of the monkey, she's on your Caller ID right now. _

"Amanda, what are you doing awake?"

"Mommy said I could wait up for her. Rania and I are watching _Young Sheldon_."

"Where is Mommy?" (curious what Norma would tell others)

"She's meeting that guy she met online."

*Silence*

"Daddy?"

*Choking on ice water*

"Daddy? You ok?"

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm ok. Just, some water went down the wrong way. What did you say about Mommy?"

"She's meeting the mystery man she met online."

_Oh god what am I doing?_

_It is her. _

_Oh shit, it is her!_

_Oh my god, it is her!_

_Of course it's her. You knew that. Why are you freaking out now?_

_Because now I know know. And Amanda knows. She told Amanda! Why would she tell Amanda? That's a terrible example to give Amanda. Now Amanda thinks it's ok to meet up with guys you meet online? What the hell was Norma thinking, telling Amanda? Why would she do that? She's crazy! Jesus Norma! _

"Daddy, I'm kidding!" Amanda was laughing.

"I'm kidding, Daddy! It was a joke. You thought I was serious?"

*Silence*

Amanda laughed harder. "Daddy! She went to the store to buy eggs so we can have French toast in the morning!"

Alex had unshed tears in his eyes, he felt so many different emotions right now. Anger? Relief? Disappointment? Embarrassment? All of the above and more!

"Amanda…" Alex felt very far from being able to laugh at his daughter's joke. It had scared him too much.

"Daddy? Why aren't you laughing?"

"Because, monkey, what you said, I just want you to know that it's a bad idea to ever do something like that. You know it's dangerous to talk to strangers, right? People you're mom and I don't know about, you're not supposed to talk to them, and you definitely should never meet them anywhere."

"I know that, Daddy."

"Good because it is very important, Amanda. It's no laughing matter."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I heard Rania talking to Mom about someone she met on the internet. I thought it would be funny."

"Well, Rania is an adult and she can make her own choices, but that doesn't mean they are good choices. We have to very careful about who we let into our lives. Always be skeptical of strangers."

"What does that mean, Daddy? Skeptical?"

"It means don't just believe them. Don't take it for granted that they are truthful. A lot of strangers will try to trick you. They may say they know me or Mommy or that I or Mommy asked them to pick you up. But, Amanda, your mommy and I will never talk to you through a stranger. If we send you a message it will be through someone we know, not a stranger. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Daddy."

* * *

Norma had told Amanda that she needed to run a few errands before bedtime. Rania was working the night shift in the office of the motel, so all that had to be done was to have Rania, who knew the truth, let Amanda veg out in the back office and watch mindless TV. That's just what Amanda did too. They made popcorn, Norma allowing her the sparing use of butter, though she wished Amanda would use paprika as she always did. Norma made it to the cafe without incident. She remained in the parked car, a block from the cafe, talking on the bluetooth to Emma.

"I can't do this, Emma."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can! Norma Bates isn't afraid of some guy she met on twitter!"

"Norma Bates is absolutely afraid of some guy she met on twitter! Especially one that..." She almost added, 'really seems like Alex,' but she had not told Emma details like the striking similarities between them. "You absolutely overestimate Norma Bates, Em."

"I don't think so. Look at it this way, Norma. You're taking the relationship to the next level. That's what you have to do. You reach a certain point where you either end it or you go to the next level."

Norma sighed. "Right. Well, I guess...since I did come all this way. I might as well, at least, go to the door and see if I see him. Right? He's going to have a vase of daisies and a Joni Mitchell CD. Not that I'll be able to see the CD from the door, but I'll be able to see the daisies."

"Yeah, you can, at the very least, determine if you're dealing with a Keanu Reeves or, like, Jason Alexander."

_Or Alex Romero_, thought Norma, half hopeful and half petrified by the idea.

"Don't hang up, Emma. Stay on the phone with me. In fact, call me back, but FaceTime it."

It was dark out and even before she got very close she could tell the cafe was not very busy. The lights inside looked very soft and it did seem like there were only about five occupied tables. But Norma did not stare at the windows for more than a couple seconds, afraid that she might make eye contact with any of the customers. She had Emma on FaceTime as she walked up the steps to the door. She held the phone up and had the screen flipped so that Emma could see inside. Emma struggled to see; it wasn't easy, given the soft lighting and occasional blocking of customers by the wait staff.

"Oh I see a very good looking guy, wow he's a cutie."

Norma became impatient. "Do you see daisies?"

"No, no flowers. Oh wait a minute, yeah, yeah, I see the flowers."

"Well?"

"I can't see the guy. The waiter is blocking him."

Norma rolled her eyes.

"Oh," said Emma, as if discovering something. She sounded tremulous.

"What? What is it?"

"Um, yeah. He's... He is very attractive."

"Of course he is! He had to be! He had to be!"

"Norma?"

"What?"

"He looks like... That is, he almost has the coloring of... Sheriff Romero."

The bottom dropped out of Norma's stomach. It felt like her stomach just disappeared. "Alex?" She finally got the courage to look into the restaurant herself and, sure enough, there he was, sitting at a table with a vase of daisies. She gulped.

"Norma?" Emma's voice came from the phone. "What are you gonna do?"

Norma turned from the door and bent her steps back toward her car.

"Norma?"

"Emma, I'll call you back."

"What are you gonna do, Norma?"

"Nothing, Emma. I'm not going to do anything."

"What, you're just gonna leave him there, to wait all night?"

"Yes, Emma, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'll call you tomorrow. Don't tell anyone about this. Not even Dylan."

* * *

Norma got into her car, but could not bring herself to turn on the engine. She just sat there for maybe twenty minutes, thinking about Alex in that restaurant. Finally, she decided to call him. He answered on the third ring.

"Norma? What's wrong?"

Norma forced a weak laugh. "Why do you always answer the phone like that?"

"Like what?"

"'Norma, what's wrong'? Like when I call you, something is always wrong."

"Well, it usually is." He sounded a little amused, but also a little sad. And was it her imagination, or did he sound kind of nervous? "Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

"What? Is Amanda all right?"

Norma's heart fluttered at the anxiety for his daughter that was so evident in his tone. Every time she saw, heard, felt his love for their daughter, she lost another piece of her heart to that man.

"Amanda's fine. She's great, in fact." Norma laughed a kind of tearful laugh, an outlet for all of the anxiety and excitement bubbling inside her right now. Alex was Xelaromeo! She had thought it was him, had hoped it was him, had wondered if it was him, had wished it so, had wished it not so, had been terrified that it was so, and now here it was, confirmed, absolutely plain! Alex Romero was estranged from a wife he wanted back. As Xelaromeo, he had said as much.

"Great huh?" Alex said, and Norma swore she heard the smile on his face.

"Yeah, she's hanging out with Rania in the motel office, eating popcorn and watching mindless TV. A rare treat in the Bates household!"

"Wow! What does Norma's daughter have to do to be rewarded so generously? And did you let her put butter on that popcorn?"

Norma missed this. Their teasing. "Yes, butter is a necessary evil. You try convincing a four-year-old to like paprika as much as butter."

"It would never enter my head," Alex confessed honestly. "What's going on, Norma?"

"Going on? Does something have to be going on for me to call you?"

"No... but..."

"I mean, what if I just wanted to talk?"

"Well, do you? Wanna talk?"

"Sure. I mean, we used to talk all the time."

"We did. Used to talk. All the time. Like a lot of things we. Used to do. All the time."

"Right, so? Why can't we do that now? Talk. Unless you're busy. I mean. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Busy?"

Alex exhaled. "No. Not really. I am waiting for someone."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet someone at this coffee shop. I don't think they're gonna show up, though."

"Oh... Well... I...I guess we can talk while you wait?"

"Sure, Norma. Sure."

There was such a long silence after this affirmative from Alex that he began to suspect they had been disconnected.

"Norma?"

"Yes?"

"Oh. I'm just checking that you're still there."

"Yeah, I'm still here." She swallowed before continuing. "That thing you said, you know, outside city hall, about being family. Did you mean that?"

"Of course."

"Because Amanda is always asking me why we don't live together and I hate myself."

"Wait," Alex interrupted, almost panicking. "You _hate_ yourself? Why would you hate yourself?"

"Because I can't give her a family. The one she deserves. Because I never had that and I don't know how to do that. I couldn't do it with my previous husbands, they who shall not be named because they were assholes. You're not like them. You're different. But I still can't...because I don't know how. Or maybe I do know how and I just won't because I'm so afraid that I'm going to do something to screw it up. And I don't want to screw it up with you. Because you don't deserve that. Amanda doesn't deserve that. But Amanda doesn't deserve just having me either. Having me and you in different houses and shuttling back and forth just because her mom is a jerk."

"Ok, I have to stop you there, Norma. You're abusing someone I care about. Where is this coming from, this self-hatred?"

"It's coming from a place that I've kept hidden because I'm so ashamed of the way I've behaved to you. And tonight..." The hot tears welled in her eyes began rolling down her cheeks. "Tonight was the last straw. I was about to drive away and just leave you there and I thought, my god, after everything, after treating you like shit with the exception of like two weeks when we were in the bubble..."

"Norma? What are you saying? Where are you?"

"I'm outside, Alex. I'm in my car. I'm like a block away from the cafe."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I couldn't do it. I couldn't face you. I saw it was you and I was gonna leave. I'm so sorry. For everything."

He didn't say anything because he was busy walking. He had grabbed his leather jacket one-handed and practically ran out of the cafe, completely forgetting about the flowers and the CD. Outside, he looked both ways, straining to spot his favorite Mercedes. But it was too dark to see one block down either way.

"Norma, which way did you turn outside the cafe?"

"Left."

"I'm coming. Don't go anywhere. Please. I need to see you."

"I'm one block down, Alex. You can't miss my car. It's pretty unique."

"Yes, it is, just like the driver."

A huge grin overtook his face as soon as he spotted her car. He picked up his pace, already fast, and when he came to the driver's side, they stared at each other through the window. _Intense _is the only way to describe the energy between them in that moment. Intense like a pressure cooker. She opened the door slowly, never taking her eyes from his face, and he grabbed hold of her, pinned her against the car, and kissed her like his life depended on it. Like her air was the only thing that would keep him alive. His hands, her waist. Her hands, his neck, his hair. The only two beings in the world. Nothing else mattered. No one else existed.

* * *

**_I'm ending this here. There is a good possibility I will do at least one other chapter, but I'm not sure what it will be yet. This story has evolved into more of an offshoot of CHAOS WITHOUT YOU, and that was not my original intent, especially given that CWY is an ongoing story by another writer, Normero_Benzo. I love the way Normero-Benzo is writing her story and I do not wish to write any alternate ending or alternate outcome, not one bit. So unless I can figure out a way to keep course more in a _You've Got Mail_ than CWY strain, this might be the last chapter. I'm also itching to get back on track with _Namaste Normero_._**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it is time to wrap this experiment up and tie a nice lovely bow around it? Or maybe I'll leave it open ended and just add to it as the inspiration comes to me. I have two thoughts about it. One, it diverted quite far from the You've Got Mail, and even the Shop Around the Corner, plot line. There was no competition and hardly any animus between Alex and Norma. There was hardly a Kathleen vs Joe dynamic, nothing like their fight. I tried to put that in with Kathleen Novak and her bookstore, threatened by the big bad bypass of White Pine Bay, but it largely fell flat. It gave me a little excuse to give you feisty, foul-tongued Norma at the town hall meeting, and maybe we can say it reinforced the superiority of Norma to any other woman in the mind of Alex. Now we have brought them both to the point of recognition. They wanted each other, but could not express it in person. They formed the relationship online that was faltering in real time. They said online, to anonymous identities, what they lacked courage to express upfront and personal. Finding at last that the anonymous identity was the very person wished for, wanted, craved above any other! The other thought concerns how to write their makeup. No one does that more masterfully than NormeroBenzo, and I'm not saying that to kiss her ass. I'm saying it because it's true. I won't attempt to write something comparable to the soul-searching, soul-tormenting, angsty making up that takes place in CHAOS WITHOUT YOU. To attempt to replicate a masterpiece? Foolhardy mission! That said, the question remains: how to write the make up in this story? Angsty but not too angsty, because after all, the lightheartedness of the Rom Com ought to prevail here. **

* * *

At some point they had to come up for air. After years of no physical contact, they were starving for each other, but no one can defeat biological imperative. The lover must breathe too. As they restrained themselves from kissing in order to catch their breathe, they started laughing. Laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation, perhaps.

"I wanted it to be you," confessed Norma.

"You did?"

"I wanted it to be you so badly."

Alex, grinning stupidly, moved his head to one side while tilting Norma's head with his hands. He hesitated, still grinning like a kid in a candy store. He moved their heads to the other side. He gently stroked her face with his thumbs. He wanted to resume kissing her, but her tears made him hesitate. He had to deal with that first.

"Norma... Don't cry."

"It happened. It finally happened."

"What happened?"

"You."

He just stared at her curiously, waiting for more.

"You happened. You loved me."

"I love you," he corrected. "Present tense, Norma."

"You've always loved me."

"I have."

"Even when I treated you like shit."

He chuckled. "Even when you were a pain in the ass."

"When I told you were arrogant and presumptuous."

He couldn't stop smiling. "You were charming."

Norma laughed, but shook her head in disagreement. "I was not charming. I was horrible."

"Well, you looked charming."

"I was horrible, Alex. I was horrible to you. You were trying to protect me. You cared about me and I was horrible."

"Horribly charming," he said, refusing to back down and let her wallow in her regrets.

She bit her lower lip. "Shut up and kiss me."

"I'd love to, and I will, with lots of pleasure and passion, but first, let's go to dinner. I'm starving. I didn't eat anything while waiting for you because I was too nervous. But now I could eat a whole menu."

* * *

"Jesus, Alex!" Norma marveled at all the plates the waiter placed on their table. Alex had ordered four appetizers (for both of them) and now the waiter delivered his three entrees and her one entree and simple chef salad.

"I told you I was hungry!"

"Hungry? That's an understatement, Alex. Three pasta dishes and a steak, medium rare. That's beyond hungry!"

"Well, it's for you too. Unless you're actually going to be filled up by that measly chef salad and chicken pot pie."

Norma laughed at his craziness. "Yes, I think I'll be all right."

"Well, I intend to take some home for Amanda, so... Why did you order chicken pot pie? You make it every week for you and Amanda."

"How do you know that?"

"She tells me everything," he said with a wink.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I know your entire weekly culinary schedule. Chicken pot pie on Fridays, turkey pot pie on Sundays."

"And what's the menu at your house? Lean Cuisine Tuesdays? Marie Callender Mondays? Healthy Choice Thursdays?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know, Mrs. Romero, frozen dinners have come a long way. The multitude of options alone, coupled with advances in freezer technology, means that hardworking people like myself, who at the end of a twelve hour shift, patrolling the streets and keeping people like you safe, lack the energy to produce home cooked meals, can, for a mere three dollars, tops, enjoy a balanced, kosher meal."

She smiled at him in a way that she knew would drive him crazy. Sweet, but no-bullshit-accepting. She knew very well that he hated his Marie Callender/Lean Cuisine dependency, that even though those dinners satisfy the taste buds, they don't give the satisfaction of food prepared with love and appreciation and absolute devotion to those who would savor its delights. Prepared with ingredients taken from the only part of the grocery store worth visiting, that lovely place called the produce department.

Alex smiled indulgently at the woman who was still his wife, who would always be his wife. He placed his hands on hers and savored the game of playing with her fingers. "Maybe this time," he found himself saying as he looked into her eyes.

"All the odds are in our favor," she said, immediately picking up on his train of thought.

"Everybody loves a winner," he said.

"Not a loser anymore, like the last time and the time before. Lady Peaceful, Lady Happy. That's what I long to be."

Alex laughed, not at her, but at their silliness. "We're reciting the lyrics out of order."

"That's ok," she said. "It's still the perfect song for us."

"It is."

"Much better than Romeo and Juliet, speaking of losers!"

"Hey!" Alex mocked being offended, but he knew she was right. Norma was the sun that never stopped shining even in the worst storms, and since meeting her, he gradually became an optimist too. They never gave up on each other.

* * *

***There will be another chapter. Maybe more. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Up until this point the child of Norma and Alex has been Amanda from CHAOS WITHOUT YOU. From now on, that is no longer the case. CHAOS WITHOUT YOU is one of the most beautiful Normero fics I've ever read and I am grateful beyond words to Normero Benzo for allowing me to connect my story to hers. But we're on a different course now. We're even on a different train. We're moving on from the You've Got Mail track entirely. So what you need to know is that the Norma and Alex in the next part of this story have a four-year-old son named Brian instead of a daughter named Amanda.**

* * *

NORMA had to go home to Brian. There was no question of Alex going home with her until they could figure out the best way to explain to their little boy how different things would be going forward. How to explain to him that the parents he never saw sharing a house now wanted to share a house again? How to explain to him that his parents, always raising him 'together but separately' now wanted to make them all a real family? This required some deep thought. Until Alex and Norma had a better understanding of the situation themselves, they could hardly explain it satisfactorily to their little boy.

Norma watched Brian feed his fish and smiled at how much he resembled his father. The little boy was already a miniature of his stoic father. Extremely responsible, and serious beyond his years, he took his responsibility like the little man that he was. His father had shown him exactly how to feed Joe and Brian was already an expert. He knew exactly how much food to pour into the expensive tank Alex had bought for him. "All done," he said clapping his hands together. "What are we reading tonight, Mama?"

"Whatever you want, honey."

"You pick, mama. We finished The Giving Tree last night. Dad reads me the caterpillar book."

"Well, he bought you other books. Why don't you pick one of them?" He climbed into bed and she sat close to him, playing with his mousy brown bangs.

He yawned. "Is it ok if we skip reading time tonight?"

She smiled at his considerate nature. It never ceased to amaze her how much he considered the feelings of others. Dylan at four years old never paid attention to her feelings. He just wanted to play and for Dylan that meant, generally, tearing things apart. Dylan the destroyer. Norman was always so introverted, so sensitive, but never really confident like Brian. Norma was convinced that her third son was really a very old soul trapped in a tiny kid's body. He caught on to things so quickly. He could read a little bit, certainly much more than any of his preschool classmates. He knew the alphabet song by heart, could write his full name, and his parents' names (the most precious names, that is: Mama and Daddy), and was teaching himself, with his parents' help, to count to 100. Norma was sure he would be a scientist or mathematician when he grew up. Not that it mattered. Obviously, she hoped he would never become a sheriff like his dad, but even if he did, of course she would love him and be proud of him. Anything he did, he would do extremely well. She knew that to the core.

"Of course it's ok," she said in answer to his question. "But tomorrow night, you pick something nice for us to read, ok?"

"OK," he said smiling. She kissed him, on the forehead, then both cheeks, they exchanged I love you's, and she turned to leave. As she turned off the light, she turned back to smile at him again and found him looking at her.

"Don't close it all the way, ok?"

"Of course not," she said. "I'll leave a crack." He liked for there to be a crack in the door that connected their bedrooms. He didn't mind sleeping in the dark; though it scared him a little, he'd recently stopped using the night light Norma had bought a long time ago because he wanted to be brave like his dad. He just wanted to know and be able to hear that his mother was safe and sound nearby.

Norma got ready for bed and was about to turn off her bedside lamp when her phone lit up. It was a phone call from Alex. She declined it, but texted him right away.

B IS ASLEEP. I'LL CALL YOU IN THE MORNING AFTER I TAKE HIM TO HIS PLAYDATE.

WE CAN STILL TEXT?

SURE

GOOD BECAUSE I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT I THINK U R BEAUTIFUL

Norma stifled the giggle that she desperately wanted to release.

U R TEXTING LIKE A TEENAGE GIRL

I FEEL LIKE ONE

YOU FEEL LIKE A TEENAGE GIRL, ALEX?

YEP. I'M LIKE TOTALLY IN LOVE OK?

U R GONNA MAKE ME LOL AND WAKE UP OUR SON!

I MISS YOU

I MISS YOU TOO

I'M NOT EVEN MAD THAT YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH ANOTHER GUY FOR YEARS

HEY! WE WERE SEPARATED! AND YOU WERE CHEATING TOO!

I THINK I ALWAYS KNEW IT WAS YOU

I WANTED IT TO BE YOU BUT

BUT?

I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE. TALKING TO AN UNKNOWN WOMAN ON THE INTERNET? SUCH AN UN-ALEX THING TO DO!

I THINK YOU'LL FIND I'M FULL OF SURPRISES BABY

WHO DID YOU TALK TO ABOUT ME?

?

YOU SAID IN ONE OF YOUR EMAILS THAT YOU TALKED TO ONE OF YOUR COLLEAGUES ABOUT ME. I JUST WONDERED WHO.

JEFFCOAT

OH HE'S NICE. I'M GLAD IT WAS HIM AND NOT REGINA.

REGINA IS NICE TOO

NOT REALLY. I SWEAR SHE ALWAYS ROLLS HER EYES WHEN I WALK INTO THE STATION.

REGINA ROLLS HER EYES AT EVERYONE. BUT DON'T WORRY. I DON'T TALK TO HER ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE.

YOU USED TO NEVER TALK TO ANYONE ABOUT YOUR PERSONAL LIFE.

YEAH WELL I NEEDED TO TELL SOMEONE. IT WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY AND JEFFCOAT DOESN'T GOSSIP (UNLIKE MOST PPL AT THE STATION)

UNLIKE MOST "PPL" ANYWHERE

YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME?

YES!

YOU'RE SO MEAN

YOU LIKE IT THOUGH

I DO. DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T GET YOU BACK.

WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? ARREST ME?

... ...

Norma waited impatiently for his response. It kept showing that he was typing, and then the dots would disappear, as if he changed his mind.

ALEX?

NORMA?

ARE YOU GOING TO ARREST ME?

IT'S VERY TEMPTING

WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?

PROBABLE CAUSE PLUS I DOUBT BRIAN WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF I ARRESTED HIS MOTHER

HE WOULD BE ON MY SIDE

HE ALWAYS IS

THAT'S NOT TRUE. EVERY TIME HE COMES BACK FROM HIS WEEKENDS AT YOUR PLACE I DON'T HEAR THE END OF "I EAT PIZZA AT DADDY'S" AND "DADDY LETS ME STAY UP UNTIL 930"

WELL ALL WEEKEND WHEN HE'S WITH ME ALL I HEAR IS "MAMA NEVER LOSES THINGS, SHE ALWAYS KNOWS WHERE THINGS ARE"

BECAUSE I PUT THINGS BACK WHERE I GOT THEM. EVERYTHING HAS A PLACE, ALEX.

YOU SEE WHY I NEED TO LIVE WITH MY WIFE NOW?

I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THAT

WHAT? US LIVING TOGETHER?

NO NO US LIVING TOGETHER IN THIS HOUSE

WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

I WANT TO TALK IT OUT IN PERSON

Her phone buzzed. Alex was calling her now.

"Alex!" She whispered frantically into the phone. "Brian is in the next room, sleeping!"

"I know but, Norma, you have to explain this to me. Don't leave me hanging. I won't get any sleep myself."

Norma had to swallow down a wave of panic. She wished she had not mentioned it. Not tonight. She really needed to say some things in person because she needed his strength to help her.

"Norma?"

"Alex, you know Brian has enhancing hearing powers like Superman."

"Well, take the phone downstairs."

"He'll hear that and he doesn't like it when I'm not in the next room."

"Well, Norma, you better do something or else I'm coming over there."

"OK fine," she hissed. She crept out of the room as quietly as she could and prayed to the gods that her son was in a deep state of REM sleep. Unfortunately, this house was old as Hell itself and every step she took, no matter how deliberate and soft, made the floorboards creak. Somehow, no doubt by divine intervention, she got downstairs without complaint from the child she hoped was dreaming about his favorite things upstairs.

Down here, in the living room, it was possible to speak in a normal voice, though she kept it low and quiet anyway.

"I don't want to live in this house anymore," she said quickly, just to get it out there and brace herself for his immediate reaction. She sat in the armchair by the window, through which the light from the lamp on the stairs poured into the otherwise dark room.

"Oh."

This was why she wanted to have the conversation in person, not on the phone: Because she was desperate to see his non-verbal reactions. His "Oh" was clearly one of surprise, and confusion, but other than that, it was impossible to know.

She wanted to tell him why, as Brian had been telling him apparently, she had been clearing out the basement once a week. But it was too hard. Definitely too hard to say on the phone, with him so far away, unable to calm her down with his simple touch. Instead she decided to give him a highly abbreviated version of why she wanted to move on from this tainted house.

"So many bad things have happened here and I can't look at anything without remembering something about-"

"Norman," he finished for her.

"Yes." A single tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She sniffed, hoping that would stop the flow of more tears.

"I want to give Brian something better. I don't want him to know about the awful things."

"It's a small town, Norma."

"I know, Alex, but he's too young and I want to protect him for as long as I can. And raising him here isn't necessary, not when we have your house to live in. Your house is as much of a home to him as mine and it doesn't have the bad things. The bad things didn't happen there."

"A very nutty lady broke in one time."

She would have smiled if she didn't feel so melancholic. She loved him for trying, though.

"Of course we can live at my house, Norma, if that's what you truly want. I just assumed-"

"I know, Alex. I've been attached to this place. I don't think I wanted to forget the darkness. I wanted to stay in the darkness for a long time. It made me feel strong, somehow. I can't explain it."

"You can never forget it, Norma. Not entirely. Even living at my house, you won't be able to forget."

"I know that, Alex, but... I don't have to live in it. I don't have to make my little boy live in it. I raised my first two sons in hell."

"Norma-"

"No, Alex, don't. Don't stop me from admitting it. It's true. There was so much unnecessary pain. If I had been stronger-"

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you blame yourself. You are the strongest and bravest person I know and, I'll tell you this, Norman had a mother who did everything for him. He could not have had a more loving mother or one more devoted to his well-being."

"He was broken. I couldn't fix him."

"You can't fix anyone if they don't want to be fixed, baby."

Norma was silent. She did not agree yet to Alex generously absolving her of any responsibility for Norman's tragic life and even the traumas experienced by Dylan which she might have prevented, somehow, if only. She could not agree yet. She must feel her own failures as a parent. It was fueling her resolve to do better for Brian. For now all she could do was tell Alex that she loved him, and... "I want to continue this. In person. Tomorrow. But I need to sleep, Alex."

"OK, sweetheart. I love you too."

"Thank you."

"Sweet dreams, baby. Dream about all that fruit you're gonna put in jars and the fruit trees we're gonna plant together behind my house."

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her whole face smiling.

"Our house," he quickly amended.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry about the confusion regarding the change of the Normero kid in this story. Maybe it was a mistake to change the story almost into a completely different story, but it's already done and I feel like, if you only bear with me, you won't be disappointed or confused forever. So in the last chapter... it hasn't been rewritten but it has been tweaked a bit to correct a few dumb mistakes. **

* * *

Brian Romero woke up just as the sun came up. He sat up in bed, looked around his room, and smiled at his fish. "Good morning, Joe," he said, watching the fish puckering at him against the glass of the tank. He rubbed his eyes and slipped out of bed, sticking his feet in the slippers waiting for him at the foot of the bed. Wearing his favorite long-sleeved pajamas, he poked his head around the door to his mother's room. She was fast asleep. He almost went to wake her up because he was hungry and, being only four, he didn't know how to make the pancakes he was especially craving that morning. His mother made the best pancakes, but then his mother made the best food, always. Daddy couldn't make food like Mama could. Even at age four, it was clear to Brian that his mother had extraordinary talent in the culinary arts. But just as he was about to touch her arm, he heard a car crunching on the gravel outside. Confused and curious, he went to the window. "Daddy?" Sure enough, it was his dad's Sheriff SUV.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Brian spun around to find his mother's eyes open and looking right at him.

"Daddy's here, Mama. How come?"

Norma sat up in surprise. "I'm not sure."

Brian looked back at the window and saw his dad walking up the steps, quickly and skipping steps along the way as if too eager to take them one by one.

Norma put on her slippers and baby blue, silk bathrobe. Together they went downstairs to meet Alex at the door.

* * *

Alex didn't get a wink of sleep. He stayed up all night, counting the hours until he could considerately go to his family. As the time neared sunrise, he gave up. He threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed a random shirt from his closet and just drove over to the house that contained his favorite two people in the world. Those damn steps. He couldn't ascend them fast enough. And as he reached the top, the front door opened and there they were. "Daddy!" Brian cried out. The little boy ran up to him and, as Alex bent down and stretched out his arms, Brian threw himself into the embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked.

"Well..." Alex gave his son a teasing grin. "I was suddenly hungry for pancakes and I thought, well, why don't I take my son to Maggie's Pancake House?"

His eyes suddenly becoming huge, Brian whispered, as if Norma couldn't (and shouldn't) hear of such a plan of going to eat at a junk food place. "Dad, we can't go there!"

"Why not?" Norma came up behind them.

Brian turned around and stared at her in astonishment. Alex stood up, grinning at her like she was a longed for Christmas surprise, just unopened by him on Christmas Day.

"You mean it, Mom? I can go to the pancake house with Dad?"

"Yes, honey," beamed Norma. "I think it's a great idea. Let's all go."

"You too?" Brian asked. He wasn't being rude. He had just never been anywhere with both of his parents at the same time, except that one time they both attended his preschool's annual sport day. He liked the idea of going to eat pancake with both Mom and Dad; it wasn't a bad idea, just... new.

"Mom is coming too," Alex informed him. "That was the plan all along."

Brian looked between them: shock at his father's words about a 'plan' and delight at his mother's change of heart about what she always called overpriced, over-fried junk food.

"Go get dressed, honey," Norma told him.

"OK!" Brian ran into the house.

Alex stepped into Norma's personal space. He wrapped his arms around her waist; she wrapped hers around his neck. They kissed, passionately and, though gently at first, progressively roughly, with Norma even tugging on his hair and Alex grabbing her butt. Reluctantly, they pulled back, just enough to look into each other's eyes, but not to stop holding each other as if life depended on it.

"I didn't sleep at all last night."

"I can tell. You look so tired."

"I am. But I'm so happy."

They grinned stupidly at each other.

"Maggie's Pancake House, Alex? Really?"

He chuckled sheepishly. "I know you hate that place. But Brian loves it and how better to tell him about us than when he has a mouthful of deliciously fatty food?"

She shook her head. "I don't hate Maggie's. It's not the worst out there. I heard she uses organic ingredients. And you're right, he will love it."

* * *

Less than 30 minutes later, Alex was driving his family into town. Brian was strapped into his booster seat. He'd gotten dressed almost entirely by himself. He was excited to be wearing his fairly new dual velcro strap Spiderman shoes, Spiderman being his favorite superhero. His brother Dylan had given him the shoes for his recent fourth birthday (a few days late but only because Dylan and his wife Emma lived in Seattle and, instead of relying on something cold like express mail, they wanted to give the present in person.) He hadn't had a chance to show his father the shoes yet, so the walk to the car and subsequent drive was punctuated with lots of enthusiastic talk (and demonstration) about the LED light up shoes that included web shooters. Alex was unendingly amused by his son's obsession with Spiderman, an obsession that had spawned a metaphorical web of paraphernalia around the kid: Spiderman sheets, Spiderman rinse cup, Spiderman backpack, Spiderman PJ's sewn by Norma, complete with mask! He was a fanboy and had no shame about it.

"You know what this means, don't ya, kiddo?"

"What?"

"It means, like Peter Parker said, with great power comes great responsibility."

"Daddy!" Brian giggled. "That was Uncle Ben, not Peter!"

"Oh, right," he said, winking at Norma. "How could I forget?"

"What does it mean, Dad?"

"It means that people who have power have a responsibility to use it for good instead of for evil."

"Like being the sheriff?"

Alex smirked, glancing at his boy through the rearview mirror. "That's right." It always warmed his heart to think of his son regarding him as admirable like his favorite superhero. A little envious of never himself having a father to look up to in that way, nevertheless it made him feel proud to be for his son the father he didn't have.

Norma reached for his hand and he gladly grabbed hers, then brought it to his lips. This did not go unnoticed by Brian. He stared uncomprehendingly at the affectionate gesture his parents had just displayed carelessly before his eyes. Somehow, young as he was, and even though he had never been alive to see his parents act like a real married couple, he felt that they loved each other. He saw the way they looked at each other when they thought he was preoccupied. It wasn't unlike Peter and MJ pining after each other, but somehow always star-crossed.

The Sheriff SUV pulled into the parking lot of Maggie's Pancake House, an establishment that was younger than Brian himself, being only opened about two years ago. Maggie Summers had finally decided to turn around her bad lot in life by taking out a loan at the bank and opening what started out as a ramshackle little breakfast joint, a pitstop for truckers mostly. However, word spread quickly through White Pine Bay about 'Maggie's Special' and, soon enough, she was competing with the likes of even the quaint downtown diner. Norma respected Maggie's restaurant more than others, if only (but not only) because Maggie had been very receptive and kind about Norma's proposal that they help each other. While other business owners in the area scoffed at working with the 'nutty Norma Bates', Maggie happily recommended Norma's motel to all passers through; and Norma, likewise, kept Maggie's takeout menus in the motel's office. They each knew about the other's past. Far from resenting the woman who had been arrested in suspicion around her brother's murder, Maggie was sympathetic. Even though Keith was her brother, she didn't have any blind spots about him, knowing full well what a bully and asshole he was. These were two women who had more in common than not. Both born into dysfunctional and abusive households, both tormented by siblings, both constantly victimized by men until one day deciding to turn that shit around. Maggie was yet to find someone to love and be loved by, but she was a lot happier now just for having taken command of her own destiny.

* * *

**And on that note, this story will take up its own destiny. Resolution is near. Be not alarmed if I wrap it up soon only to open up a sequel under a completely different title. I've done that sort of thing before. :)**

**Finally, I realize that I might be writing Brian a bit too advanced for someone age four. I intended to make him a little more precocious than the average four year old, but I hope I'm not stretching reality too far beyond the reader's ability to suspend disbelief. I don't have him reading chapter books yet, but his parents can read him chapter books so that he can follow along and enjoy the story. Before I changed the child character from Amanda, we saw Alex buying her books that she might not be able to read herself, but could enjoy having read to her quite well. The idea is that Alex and Norma have been exposing their kid to books longer than he-who-was-formerly-a-she even knew it. I imagine them as the kind of parents who even read to their kid and playing music for him/her while he/she was in the womb because studies have shown that that really does help the developing brain of the fetus, in particular to sharpen the language-learning skills. I can see Norma and Alex being eager about that kind of thing. The advantage of older parents is that they often times know, from hard won experience, not only what to do but what not to do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**REBOOT! **

PLEASE GO TO THE NEW STORY

s/13379315/1/Normero-You-ve-Got-Mail-reboot

_**NORMERO, YOU'VE GOT MAIL (REBOOT)**_

It is still based on a crossover between _Bates Motel _AND _You've Got Mail _AND _THE SHOP AROUND THE CORNER. _However, there is a lot less crossover to NormeroBenzo's story **_CHAOS WITHOUT YOU_**. I am so grateful to NormeroBenzo for granting me permission to initially use her premise of the Normero four-year estrangement, but I think it is better for the child to be my own character. CWY is also still in progress and the character Amanda belongs to NormeroBenzo. The reboot of this story gives you Briana Louise Romero.


End file.
